Sonny with a Pack?
by Dawulf
Summary: The two casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random are on a flight when something goes terribly wrong. After a freak accident, they are turned into... wolves? What will happen? Is there a cure? Please Review! ...CHANNY eventually...
1. Chapter 1

The two casts had been in the air for about two hours now, heading north-east from LA. By now, they were somewhere above Canada. The jet was filled with the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random. Directors and such would be catching up to the two in a few days. The plane was quiet, most-likely still grumpy about the fact that they had to sit with an opposing cast member. Sonny sat by Chad, and had dozed off, her head resting on his shoulder. He had insisted upon getting the window seat because "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do the aisle seat." She had obliged merely to shut him up, only resulting in one of their "fine, fine, good, good" episodes for about twenty minutes until their cast members became fed up. Chad had dozed off as well, his head resting on hers.

Behind them, Zora sat with Chastity, who was reading a Tween Weekly Magazine. Zora was still grumpy that she wasn't allowed to explore the insides of the plain, and took to staring out the window. Suddenly, she saw the golden hair touch the chocolate brown between the two seats in front of her, and had an evil thought. When she was sure no one was watching, she reached her hands delicately forward, until she had her fingers pinched firmly around a strand of golden hair, and a strand of chocolate, and with a swift movement yanked until the strands were free.

Chad and Sonny shot up shouting an "Ouch!" in unison. The two were holding the backs of their heads, and glared at each other.

"What did you do that for?!" Sonny yelled at Chad.

"Me? What did YOU do that for?!" Chad retorted.

"Well if you di-…. ZORA!" Sonny whirled around, but the 12 year old was long gone.

Chad began to shift in his seat, fiddling with the seatbelt.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked, a bit calmer, but with an annoyed look on her face.

"To find that brat and get revenge for my beautiful hair. NO ONE touches Chad Dylan Cooper's hair except Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, and heard a soft ding. She looked up to see the seatbelt light popped on. She grabbed Chad's arm as he stood up and pulled him back down.

"Put your belt back on." She said as she heard a commotion behind them.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny… Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't take direction from flashing lights."

She ignored him and turned to see Zora being drug back to her seat by a burly flight attendant.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to put on your seatbelt." The man said calmly, as he set her down.

"How about you say hi to lefty?" Zora said defensively, struggling to stand up against the man three times her size.

"Zora, please just listen to him. I'm sure the light will go off soon." Sonny assured her, and she calmed down. The man shot Sonny a grateful look as he walked to the cockpit, where the flight attendants' seat belts were.

"E-VIL" Zora hissed after him.

Chad was about to turn around and face her when suddenly the jet began to shake violently. The two casts all gasped, and clung to their neighbor. Sonny heard Chad scream, and then Tawni and Portlyn scream, and then everyone else in unison as the shaking became more violent. An earsplitting sound broke through the crowd, and Sonny could see the front of the plane splitting apart from where they were. She clung closer to Chad, as he clung to her. Metal scraped against metal, as the front of the plane opened up to grey sky, then shifted to the forest below.

It was then that the safety equipment dropped down in front of them. Each person scrambled to put on the mask, as one of the flight attendants had instructed before take off. Nico helped Portlyn out, because she had forgotten, same with Skyler and Tawni. Tawni claimed she was too pretty to wear it, but Sonny from across the aisle told her the mask was to protect her lip gloss and she quickly put it on. Before long though, everyone was screaming and clinging to each other like they had been before. The trees were coming closer all too quickly.

The dense forest had probably managed to cushion the impact slightly. No one knew what to do when the plane thudded against ground, then filled with a thick eerie liquid. Chad gasped as his head went under. Sonny looked wildly around under the fluid. She began to fiddle with her buckle, and was relieved when it came loose. She swam to the surface and gasped for breath. One by one, the two casts heads popped up, a few of the girls- and Chad – squealing their disgust at the sticky liquid that surrounded and covered them.

"We've got to get out of here!" Sonny yelled at them, they swam towards her as she looked around. She swam towards where the cockpit once was, and out into the slight light of day. The clouds looked menacing and lightning and thunder struck all around them. One by one, they swam to the shoreline, and crawled onto the dusty ground, gasping for air, and coughing the mucky water from their lungs. They all shook violently, and though safe on the shoreline, passed out one by one, too shocked to speak.

SPOV

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…" The words filled her mind as she wearily raised her head. She opened her eyes to see Marshall pacing back and forth nervously, dabbing at his bald head with his hanky.

"Marshall?" She asked wearily, as she struggled to get up, her hands and legs feeling odd. The world was spinning and she could barely make anything out around her.

"Sonny!" He exclaimed, sounding relieved. "Stay still, stay still…" He spoke nervously, putting a hand on her side to keep her laying down on the shore. He suddenly turned to another man in a white coat, to which there were a few of in the clearing. "She's awake!" He told the man.

The man approached her quickly.

"Wh-what happened?" Sonny stammered, still out of it.

"Good, she can still speak. That means we can still communicate with them for awhile, before they go full wolf." The scientist trailed off.

"Oh dear…" Marshall said again.

"M-Marshall, what's g-going on?" Sonny said, fearfully.

"Sonny, I'd tell you, but Mr. Condor is on his way, and wants to tell all of you together." Marshall told her, kneeling by her. "Just stay down and rest…" She could see in his eyes that he was pleading her to just do what he said. She groaned and shut her eyes as her body ached.

Marshall stood quickly, hearing a groan. He ran over to another, and Sonny heard him give Chastity the same speech. Then Zora, then Chad, who seemed to be fairly close by.

Chad was pulling the "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lay on dirt" though he sounded miserable.

"Chad just shut up and listen to him." Sonny said, and heard Chad grumbling.

Suddenly the sound of beating helicopter blades came closer and closer, before the sound was almost deafening. Sonny felt like her skin was crawling as the air blew the dust up and swirled it all around them. The noise became softer until it stopped. Oddly, Sonny ffelt as though she could feel Mr. Condor step out, and she swallowed hard as she felt his gaze tearing through the clearing. She heard Marshall walk over and talk with Mr. Condor.

"Which one is which?" Mr. Condor asked.

"We lined them up according to their casts." Marshall said, his voice fidgety. "Zora is on the far end, followed by Nico and Grady, then Tawni and Sonny. Chad is next to Sonny, then Portlyn, Chastity, Ferguson and Skyler. Everyone survived, obviously, but…" he trailed off.

One of the scientists approached them.

"Good news sir." He began, and then talked quieter to where Sonny couldn't hear him.

"Good." Mr. Condor said before stepping forward and clearing his throat. "Cast members of Mackenzie Falls and So Random." He started. Each member groaned and raised their heads. "You've been turned into wolves."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm new at this, and still trying to figure things out. Thank you to everyone who is following my story. Please read and review! I'd love to hear your ideas!

I'm working on morphing a picture of the wolves together, so you have an idea of what they look like. I tried to kinda match their looks from their human form, mainly their hair color being their main color, but trying to keep them natural looking at the same time. Here's an idea anyway.

**Sonny** – _A very dark brown almost black wolf with wisps of smoke grey on her. Brown eyes. She has a white sun marking on her chest._

**Tawni** – _White wolf with blue/green eyes. Fur has soft hints of tan on her back._

**Nico** – _Black wolf with brown eyes. Grey hints in his pelt, more then Sonny's._

**Grady** – _A chubby (basically normal colored) grey wolf with gold eyes._

**Zora** – _Young, vibrant dark grey with gold eyes. Appears like a 7-8 month old pup._

**Chad** – _Tan on his back and the top of his neck head and tail. Fades to white on towards his underside. Vibrant, piercing blue eyes._

**Portlyn** – _Dark brown nearly black wolf, similar to Sonny, but her stomach is white._

**Chastity** – _Pure white wolf with blue eyes._

**Skylar** – _Dark grey wolf… grey on his head, ears, neck back and tail, then fades to white on his underside. The grey on the back of his neck stripes down to the front of his neck. He also has hints of tan around his eyes and on his chest, but they are faint._

**Ferguson** – _Black wolf with gold eyes._

Oh… DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SWAC

"_Good." Mr. Condor said before stepping forward and clearing his throat. "Cast members of Mackenzie Falls and So Random," He started. Each member groaned and raised their heads. "You've been turned into wolves."_

//No Ones POV//

The kids gasped, and most of them fought to stand up, falling clumsily into one another before a few managed to stand awkwardly, balanced on four legs, as they looked themselves over, not believing Mr. Condor.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't DO fur!" Chad whined.

"How can I be pretty?!" Tawni cried.

"How'd this happen?!" Sonny asked.

"Do wolves eat cheese?" Grady pondered.

Zora tried to hide behind a rock.

"What about our shows?" Portlyn whimpered.

Chastity started crying.

Skylar was still trying to get used to his four paws.

"What will our parents think?" Ferguson thought aloud.

"What about my fans!" Chad complained again.

Tawni stumbled over to a tube of coco mocho coco lipstick that had fallen from her purse that was laying next to her, soaked from the water. The cap was already off and she was trying to hold it with her paws, smearing the pink all over her face.

"I must be pretty!" She whined again.

"SILENCE" Mr. Condor yelled above the whining. The wolves obliged looking up at him in fear. "Your parents will be told that you've gone missing-"

"But they'll be so worried!" A dark wolf with a white sun emblazoned on her chest – Sonny - yelped.

"-as will the press. If this leaks out, who knows what will happen. People may try to hunt you down, capture you and hold you for ransom." He told them as they began to murmur to one another worriedly.

"Should be good for the ratings." Ferguson mumbled.

"You will not be returning home at this time. Instincts and such will soon begin to take over, Professor Johnston told me." He motioned to the man wearing the white coat. "This has happened once before, and there is a cure, but it will take time to make."

The professor stepped forward. "Soon you will lose your ability to speak human. You will be able to understand us, but we won't be able to understand you. Your prey drive will begin to take over, and you will have to learn to hunt. The last time something like this happened, they learned very quickly, so hopefully you'll be able to do the same."

"'Chuckle City' might like their food raw, but we at 'Mackenzie Falls' don't eat raw meat." Chad said, with a disgusted tone.

"Unfortunately you'll have no choice." The professor replied, a bit nervously.

"Chad Dylan Cooper has all the choices in the world." Chad said, harshly.

"Chad…" Mr. Condor warned. Chad looked at his fee-er, paws. Mr. Condor motioned for the professor to continue with his hand.

"Well… eventually a pack hierarchy will begin to form. The leaders are called the alphas, usually they are a couple, and then there is a second in command and so on." The professor continued.

"How long will the cure take to make?" Sonny asked, fear in her voice.

"Anywhere from six months to two years." He replied.

"WHAT!" Chad yelped. Yes, it came out along with a yelp, though no one was in a laughing mood at the moment. "What about our shows?!"

"Fortunately," Mr. Condor began. "We are only a month and a half away from the season finales. We are ahead on filming, so we will slow down the new releases, and then by the time the cures are made, we'll have our stars back."

Chad didn't look convinced.

"We assure you, we won't hire new actors."

The professor spoke again. "While you were all asleep, we implanted a tracking device under your skin so we will be able to find you when we have the cure. It won't be long now before we won't be able to understand you."

"You chipped us?" Ferguson asked, matching the others' expressions.

"We had no choice." Marshall added quickly. "We must warn you. These woods are dangerous, but if you stay together as a pack, you should be able to manage on your own."

Suddenly, Skyler barked. Everyone looked at him, shocked, when Grady, the chubby grey wolf, yelped loudly, hobbling forward after Nico stepped on his tail.

"No…" Sonny whined, before yipping quietly.

Chad held a smirk on his face, until he tried to speak, and it came out in a squeaky yelp. The other wolves let their tongues fall from their mouths and threw back their heads with wide wolf-grins in laughter. Chad dropped his blonde and white head and growled as he looked away, obviously embarrassed.

Suddenly the door to the helicopter opened, as none of the adults were watching.

Who opened the helicopter? :O

Anyhoo, please review. I promise it will be more exciting soon! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed already, and for those of you following my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked up as the helicopter door opened. The next thing anyone knew was Chad yelping and stumbling backwards. Dakota Condor had rushed out and wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck. Mr. Condor hadn't noticed yet, as he had his back turned, talking to the professor.

"Oh Chad!" Dakota said, squeezing Chad harder. Chad grunted as he fought to keep his footing as she kept pushing him backwards. Eventually he was backed into a tree, wheezing as his airway was nearly cut off. His eyes were bulging out of his head. He looked to the others for help.

"My poor, poor Chaddykins!" Dakota crooned, not letting go. Suddenly Sonny started barking, while the others were still chuckling. Mr. Condor turned around and saw Dakota.

"Dakota!" He snapped, seeing her hugging Chad. He knew how much she looked up to Chad. "Let him go! Hes a wolf he might bite you now."

Dakota let go of Chad, glaring daggers at Sonny, and ran back to the chopper. Chad gasped catching his breath.

"CDC doesn't bite little girls." He mumbled, shock in his voice.

"Nope. CDC only shoves puppies." Sonny teased.

"I'd like to see him _try_ and shove this puppy!" Zora snarled, eyeing Chad from Sonny's side. "I'll introduce him to Fred and Ethel!"

Sonny looked at her, raising a figurative eyebrow. "Fred and Ethel?" She asked. Chad looked confused too.

Zora raised her lips, showing her puppy fangs. "Fred" She said showing her right fang. "And Ethel." She showed her left.

"Really Random, really?" Chad asked, rolling his blue eyes.

Zora lunged at him, barking ferociously. Chad pawed the air, then realized he didn't have his protective karate hands, and sank back into the tree as Sonny pushed between them.

"Guys, stop. We're gonna have to work together to get through this." She tried to calm them down. Zora stalked off, not breaking eye contact with Chad as she padded off towards Nico and Grady. Sonny watched her go, and turned her head back to Chad, who was finally stepping away from the tree.

"This doesn't happen to Chad Dylan Cooper." He grumbled, looking over himself again.

"This doesn't happen to anyone Chad. I guess we just got unlucky." She attempted to reassure him, but found herself frowning. "I just hope my mom will be OK. She'll be worried sick." She spoke in a soft whimper. Chad looked at her with a look on his face as if he were trying to decide whether or not to comfort her, when Portlyn piped up.

"Instead you'll just be stuck making us sick." She said, and glared at Sonny, who held her glare until Chad spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you – don't talk without a script." He snapped at Portlyn, who sauntered off. When he turned back to Sonny, she was no where to be found. _'She must be taking notes from the little random.' _He thought, as he padded over to where the rest of his cast was.

The end of the day was nearing, and the scientists were beginning to pack up, and fly off in their helicopters. The bits of plane had sunk completely into the murky, toxic water. The scientists had been testing it, and were working on a way to neutralize the toxins so that the whole wolf-morphing thing wouldn't happen again. They told the wolves that they needed to head north so that they had fresher water that they could drink from, until the cure was made.

"You'd think they could hurry up for the Greatest Actor of Our Generation!" Chad exclaimed.

"Shut up Pooper." Grady grumbled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't-" Chad started.

"-doesn't shut up, believe me, we know!" Tawni said, cutting him off. Nico and Grady attempted a hi-5.

Chad glared at the three. "-doesn't take orders from Randoms."

Suddenly a loud bark was heard from the forest. No one had left the clearing yet – Mr. Condor was setting up camp just for tonight, and the wolves would be on their own in the morning. It was then that Chad remembered he still hadn't seen Sonny since earlier. A few more barks resounded as Chad was nominated to find out what it was. He swallowed hard, as he padded off into the forest. He was trying to be as quite as possible, but still felt the fur along his neck and spine rising defensively. A loud yelp was heard, and then silence. He continued towards the sound until he saw the cause and stopped dead in his tracks.

Sonny was lying motionless on her side, her mouth open just a little and her tongue splayed on the grass. There was a bit of blood trickling from her nose. He looked up at the tree she was by, and saw much of the bark broken, and upon further inspection, bits of fur caught in the bark and bark bits scattered in the grass by her head. 'What were you doing Sonny?' He thought, looking down at her. He noted that even after being turned into a wolf, and losing a fight to a tree, she still seemed beautiful to him. _'Woah, snap out of it Chad!_' He shook his head violently.

Stepping forward, he placed a paw on her side and pressed gently, recoiling at once. "Sonny?" He asked, as he put his head closer to hers. All he heard was a soft groan and saw a tear slide from her eye. He caught it with his white paw. "I've got to get you back to camp." He said. He went to pick her up with his arms, but remembered he needed those to walk. _'Stupid dysfunctional wolf arms needing to be legs…_' He thought. Suddenly he remembered seeing a lady walking her dog with a backpack on the dogs back… maybe he could carry Sonny on his back? _'Worth a shot…'_

Chad stepped back, putting his nose almost to the ground next to where Sonny's shoulder blade met her neck. _'Disgusting ground…'_ he thought, holding his breath so he didn't breathe in a bug. He pushed his nose under Sonny, until she was draped across his back, then he shifted her so her face wouldn't drag in the dust. He held up her head with his, afraid her nose would start to bleed again otherwise. He slowly began to make his way back.

Night had fallen by the time Chad reached camp. He saw a large tarp had been laid on the ground, and a large tent had been placed on top of it. The tent was open so the wolves could get in and out easily. Across the clearing was another tent. Mr. Condor and the two directors had agreed to stay the night. In the center was a large bonfire. Chad could hear Cloudy and Rainy whining about why they couldn't have chocolate. He saw a water bottle sitting next to his directors chair, which he grabbed. No one had seen him yet, and he smirked. He padded silently to the tent designated as theirs, where he found Blondie stretched out asleep on a pile of blankets. He went over to her and grabbed a thick one with his teeth, cringing at how the fiber felt on his pearly whites and yanked it out from under the sleeping Tawni. She yelped, startled.

"Don't touch my purse!" She barked, leaping to her paws. "Oh its jus- oh my goodness! What happened?!"

He ignored her, dragging the blanket over to the opposite side of the tent where he let Sonny slide from his back onto the soft cover. She was still unconscious. Chad stretched his back, which was stiff by now. 'I'm going to need a whole day off for a massage after this is over.' He thought.

"Chad!" Tawni barked at him, even louder then before. "What happened to her?!" She demanded as he snatched the water bottle he had grabbed before the blanket and padded over to where Sonny was laying.

By this time, the two casts were gathered in the tent as well as Mr. Condor and the directors. Each of them was demanding to know what happened, the two Random boys even accused Chad of hurting her. Chad loved the attention, and waited a few moments before speaking.

"First off," He said, facing the two random boys with a glare. "I would never do this to Sonny."

"Never, huh?" They smirked and exchanged glances.

"Err, Chad Dylan Cooper has class. He would not hurt a girl." He inwardly sighed with relief. 'Nice one' He thought.

"Secondly," He continued. "I think she ran into a tree." He stated surely. He heard Portlyn laugh loudly, and for an unknown reason felt the fur on his neck raising again, until Portlyn yelped. A small growl was heard as Portlyn swung around revealing the little random with her teeth fastened into Portlyn's tail. Zora was growling mightily, with a cheery fire in her eye as Skyler and Tawni rushed over to split them up. Chad rolled his eyes, and knelt down. He gripped the water battle with his forepaws, and popped the top up (its one of those ones you can open and close by popping the thing up or down). He was getting used to this wolf thing. He picked the bottle up in his mouth and squeezed it softly, squirting Sonny in this face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Forgot to mention – the Sonny going crazy running into a tree was suggested by LivinTheDream17. Thank you for sharing your ideas with me! **

**Again, I don't own SWAC, as awesome as that would be. Please Review! **

* * *

The water sprayed Sonny in the face, and soon she was awake and sputtering, trying to stand.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, looking around wildly and pressing up against whatever was nearest her, who just so happened to be a certain three-named jerkthrob. She didn't notice until he spoke.

"We should be asking you the same thing. What were you doing out there?" He asked her. When she noticed how close she was to him, she instantly shied away, going back to lying on the blanket with a groan. She put one of her dark paws on her head and cringed. Her head was throbbing painfully. She was completely aware that everyone was staring at her and it simply made her feel worse then she already did. She let out a soft sigh that came out as a whimper, as the voices around her became slurred and all she could hear was the pulsing of her blood in her head.

Chad stared at Sonny. He felt funny after Sonny had pressed against him then backed away, though the movement was quick. He nearly forgotten that she ignored his question when he heard Skyler talk.

"Who wants more marshmallows?" He asked, changing the subject and leading most everyone out of the tent. Nico and Grady surprisingly hung around a little longer to make sure Sonny wasn't going to speak, but they bolted quickly. Tawni was staring, annoyed, at Chad.

"Well?" She said expectantly. Chad broke his stare from Sonny and looked up at the white wolf.

"I told you." Was all he said, beginning to feel exhausted from the days events. No doubt it had been a long day, and one that no one would be forgetting any time soon.

Chad began to walk towards Tawni who was again perched on top of the mound of blankets. He reached for one but Tawni growled at him. He grumbled and looked up at her.

"Tell me what happened and I'll let you have one." She said.

"Look, Blondie," He started. "I just found her laying in front of a tree. I assume she hit her head pretty good because there was blood coming from her nose. Now if you will excuse me, CDC needs his beauty sleep."

She glared at him crossly, not believing him as he grabbed a blanket and retreated to the other side of the tent. He didn't particularly want to sleep near _any_ random, but he'd choose Sonny over Ms. Queen of Mount Blankie any day. He wanted to be as far away as possible from her at the moment and glared coldly at Tawni before dropping his blanket and lying down. His muscles relaxed and he sighed as contentedly as one could after being turned into a wolf, before falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

A few hours later, Chad woke up. He looked around, able to see surprisingly well for it being pitch black out. The moon managed to light up outside of the tent, but he could see inside as well. Everyone seemed to be asleep, surprisingly the casts were mixed together rather then clumped to their own sides of the tents.

"Chad?" Sonny squeaked from her blanket a few feet away. He looked over at her and saw her shivering. She was looking up at him wearily.

"Hey." He said a bit absentmindedly as he padded over to her. "Feeling well enough to tell me what happened?" He asked. He was barely able to see the glint that was her eyes in the moonlight, and could tell that she was giving him a dirty look. Normally he would have rolled his eyes and went back to sleep, but he was incredibly curious as to what she was doing and so he decided to turn on his sweet side.

She was still shivering violently, so Chad grabbed the edge of her blanket and pulled it over her, covering her up. He stepped back and looked down at her, smiling at her surprised expression. "So?" He asked, laying down on his own blanket staring at her intently.

"No." She said quickly.

"Why?" He sounded hurt.

"You'll laugh at me."

"Sonny if I don't laugh at your show, do you honestly think I'd laugh at you now?"

"Yes."

"Well I wont."

"Will."

"Wont."

"Will."

"Wont."

"Fine." She gave in. "I'll tell you."

"Good." Chad said with a smirk.

"Good." She said smiling softly before she looked down again. "I-I thought if I ran into a tree I'd wake up from this nightmare."

Chad couldn't help but chuckle. She shot daggers at him.

"I knew you'd laugh!" She snapped at him, getting ready to get up. He put his paw on hers to stop her.

"I'm sorry." He said, removing his paw quickly. "Why didn't you just pinch yourself?"

"No thumbs." She said looking at him like he was stupid. He smiled and fought back a chuckle. "I'm surprised you're taking this so well." She added, changing the subject.

"Oh trust me," He started. "There are a lot of places I'd rather be..." It was about that time he noticed she was still frowning. "…what's wrong now?"

"I just… wish they'd tell our parents…" She mumbled, trailing off. He watched her for a few moments. "… my mom will be freaking out."

"They have a point. Who knows what kind of freaks we'd be facing if the public found out?"

"Yeah." She said, not sounding convinced.

"Besides," He continued. "Those scientists will be working double time trying to get the cure ready for the greatest actor of our generation." He saw her smile and roll her eyes at that and continued. "At any rate, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do tails." He swished his tail around behind him. Sonny laughed. Chad wished he could pop his collar.

"I guess we should get some rest, tomorrow is the big day." She said with a grin. She was still shivering, but no where near as bad.

"Yeah." Chad agreed. He stretched out on his side, feeling a strange warm feeling that he had been the one to make Sonny feel better. He shrugged it off.

"Chad?" Sonny asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Thanks for caring." She spoke softly, nearly a whisper as she shut her eyes. He could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but smirk a little himself.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care." He said flatly.

"Fine." She mumbled, trying to suppress her giggle.

"Fine." He replied with a bigger smirk.

"Good."

"Good."

"SHUT UP!" Tawni yelled from across the tent. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"You aren't helping things Tawni." Nico called over to her.

"Just go to sleep!" Portlyn added in. "All of you!"

"Since when are you the boss?" Grady glared.

"Guys, please, just drop it." Chastity added in.

"Fred and Ethel…." Zora threatened in a singsong voice.

"Lets just all stop and try to sleep." Skyler piped in.

There was a bit more bickering before everyone finally quieted down. Sonny and Chad looked at each other sheepishly. They hadn't realized that they woke everyone up with their conversation.

"So we're good?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh we're so good." He replied in a soft voice before they both shut their eyes and waited for sleep.

* * *

**So what does everyone think so far? Please review!**

**3**

**~Dawulf~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm starting to get the hang of this. LOL! Just want to say THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed and/or added me to their alerts/favorites. You guys are awesome, and keep those reviews coming! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, which is really too bad. D:**

Morning had finally come. Mr. Condor, Marshall and Mackenzie Falls' director were the first awake and began to prepare breakfast for themselves and the cast. The two casts were no doubt about to endure some tough weeks, and Mr. Condor felt it proper to make them a big breakfast before they set out on their own. The adults were worried about the kids, sure, but they had faith that they'd be alright.

Ferguson and Nico were the first two awake. The delicious smell of steak made them walk out and watch the breakfast preparations closely. Of course it didn't take long for Grady to be up either – he sat next to Nico and stared longingly at the steaks. The others got up more gradually, but eventually everyone was up, and eating their steaks. The steaks were huge, but everyone wolfed (hah, pun intended) a few of them down before they felt satisfied. It was weird eating without their hands. Tawni and Portlyn were complaining to no end.

"Who knew I could eat that much steak?" Grady asked no one in particular as he lay lazily on his back.

"Whew, tell me about it." Nico spoke from next to him, his black paws resting on his matching stomach.

"I've got the strange urge to rub my face into the ground…" Tawni said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, yeah I do to…" Nico said with a thoughtful frown as he rolled to his paws and stood up. Grady did the same, and they both shook dirt from their pelts. The dust sprinkled onto Tawni and Portlyn, who were studying their nails in disgust, and Chad, who had stolen Tawni's compact mirror and was looking into it.

"Still lookin' goo- 'ey!" He jumped back as the dirt hit him and his lips rolled back showing his fangs. "Could you two NOT be idiots for FIVE MINUTES?!" He snarled, the blonde fur on his spine rising defensively.

Nico and Grady folded their ears back and glanced at each other.

"Easy man, no reason to get all fluffy over a little dust…" Nico said, trailing off. Grady tried to suppress a giggle.

"Gross…" Portlyn whined as she shook the dust from her as well. Tawni rolled her eyes and did the same.

Chad was still eyeing Nico and Grady as Mr. Condor piped up.

"Good morning everyone. It's time that we head back to LA so from this point on you are on your own. Please try to stay together as a pack, and stay safe. We'll get the cure as soon as we can." He finished, looking over the wolves one last time before climbing into the helicopter.

"Good luck kids." Marshall said, before following the Mackenzie Falls director into the helicopter. He looked worried and stressed beyond belief.

The casts watched as the choppers took off, and continued watching as they disappeared from sight.

"I can't believe they actually left us here!" Chad said, staring into they sky as though he were waiting for them to pop up over the trees again to pick them up.

"Now what do we do?" Skyler asked, searching the faces of the others.

"We should find shelter." Sonny said in nearly a whisper. Now that they were wolves, they had much better senses of smell and hearing. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Yeah, like in boyscouts!" Ferguson exclaimed happily. "Theres three essential things you need to survive."

"Shelter, water and food." He and Sonny said together, grinning at each other.

Chad jumped in between them quickly, a pointed glare at Ferguson. "Let's go then." He said, walking off into the woods.

For a moment, everyone stared stupidly after him until Sonny got up and bounded after him. One by one, the others stood and followed.

They headed north like the scientists had suggested, and traveled for awhile before Tawni started whining.

"My feet hurt." She complained.

"I hear water," Chastity said. "Let's take a rest." With that, she bounded off to the noise of the rushing water. Everyone followed her, but Chad lingered behind. Sonny padded over to him.

"You're taking this better then I thought you would." She told him, as they followed Chastity's trail.

"I used to hike in the mountains with my dad." He replied, looking over at her with his crystal blue eyes. "I'm used to being in the woods."

"Really?" She was impressed. "You don't strike me as the outdoorsy type."

He shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me Munroe."

They were both looking at each other, and didn't see the stream directly in front of them. Splash! They came up coughing and sputtering.

"My fur!" Chad yelped, leaping out of the stream. Sonny climbed out slower, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What I don't have hair anymore!" It was at that time they realized everyone was laughing at them. They looked themselves over, seeing their fur plastered to their sides and dripping. Suddenly an idea struck Sonny and she whispered into Chad's ear. He smirked and gave a curt nod. Together they padded up to Tawni and Portlyn. Everyone was gathered around those two and laughing with them.

"Go!" Sonny shouted.

Simultaneously, Chad and Sonny shook their fur, soaking everyone around them.

"Chad!" "Sonny!" "Eek!" The squeals and whines (mainly from Portlyn and Tawni) rose up and Sonny and Chad burst out laughing.

After they caught their breath from laughing so hard, Chad went to the stream. The others had decided to follow the stream north, and went ahead. "Do we really have to drink from this? What if an animal… you know _went_ in it." He asked Sonny, who was waiting for him.

"Try not to think about it." She assured him and knelt down beside him. "There's not exactly a vending machine around the corner."

"But…"

"Here." She lowered her head and lapped up some of the water awkwardly with her tongue like a dog would. She raised her head and sat looking at Chad. "Its not that bad. Just cold." She smiled at him.

He looked at the water, unsure.

"Chicken." She said, staring at him with a challenging look in her eyes.

He glared coldly at her. "Am not."

"Whatever, Chad. I'm not going to wait for you all day." She stood up and walked upstream letting out a "bok bok bok" as she went. Chad narrowed his eyes as he watched her go.

Finally he managed to stomach a quick drink, before he took off after her. He slowed down when he caught up next to her, and shouldered into her. She looked at him with daggers and he stared back at her. His muzzle was getting closer to hers.

"Wh-what do you want Chad?" She asked, staring nervously at him and ignoring that fluttery feeling in her stomach.

Suddenly a stream of water hit her in the face. "Chad Dylan Cooper is not chicken!" He laughed triumphantly at her shocked expression and bolted ahead to catch up to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed and/or added me to their alerts/favorites. You guys are awesome, and keep those reviews coming! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance… still…**

Chad had caught up with the rest of the casts and finally caught his breath after spitting water in Sonny's face – payback for calling him a chicken. She hadn't caught up yet, and Chad found himself walking with his head held higher then normal in pride.

By this time the sun was high in the sky. Sonny still hadn't turned up, and Chad began to wonder if she had gotten into another fight with a tree when he heard a growl behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt something pierce the nape of his neck, and pull him backwards. Suddenly, Weird Random popped up and pushed his side with a surprising amount of force. He went tumbling sideways and ended in a splash. Chad stumbled out of the creek for the second time that day, and his shocked expression fell on Sonny and Zora, rolling on the ground and laughing their tails off.

Suddenly an idea struck him and he walked towards Sonny with a cocky grin. She saw him coming and backed up until they were in high grass.

"Chad, don't!" She said, knowing he was going to try and soak her.

"Don't what, Sonny?" He asked innocently.

"Please, Chad, don't act innocent with me. You're a horrible actor." She told him.

"You take that back!" He snapped. He had her backed up against a bush, and leaned forward threateningly. Suddenly there was a loud crack, and the two of them went tumbling down the ravine. Sonny landed on her back with a thud, and Chad had his body plastered against hers. (think Simba and Nala in the Lion King) Chad jumped up at once, and turned to see the rest of the pack laughing as they walked down the ravine.

Sonny stood up, now thoroughly soaked her self. She shook her fur out, and stormed past Chad, heading north.

"Wait up!" Grady barked after her as he and the Randoms ran after her.

Chad shook out his fur as Portlyn padded up to him.

"You know Chad," she started. "I've never seen this side of you before."

"What are you talking about?" He scoffed, leading his cast in the direction of the Randoms.

"You know what." Portlyn told him. "Are you actually playing with that Random? What happened to the rivalry? And what's with all those smiles when you're around her?"

"Pshh… I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've worked with you long enough Chad. I think somebody is falling for a Random." She said.

Chad looked at her incredulously. He saw the dark brown fur on her shoulders rising, and sensed jealousy. "I don't think so." He told her flatly. There was no way he was falling for Sonny – Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls, they fall for him… right?

Ahead of them, the cast of So Random paused to take a break. Sonny was laying in a patch of sun, the rays of sunlight highlighting her fur brown. She felt comfortable warmth as she rested her paws. Not far off, Nico and Grady were on their backs pointing at clouds.

"Hey! Those two look like our identical popcorn twins!" Nico shouted.

"Yeah." Grady said dreamily. "I bet they are missing us right now. Poor little kernels…"

Sonny giggled at them as she looked up. "That one looks like a turtle." She smiled.

"Looks like a cloud to me." Tawni said boredly.

Sonny sighed. "You have to use your imagination, Tawni."

Tawni stared upwards, squinted her eyes and tilted her head, before her eyes grew wide. "Oh! Cocoa Mochoa Cocoa!" She yipped happily. She jumped up on her hind legs for a moment and barked at the long, skinny cloud that resembled her favorite lip gloss. Sonny giggled at her, until there was a loud scoff behind them. They turned to see the Falls cast staring at them.

"Could you be any dumber?" Portlyn asked Tawni, rolling her eyes.

"No, you've already got that taken care of." Tawni said with a triumphant glare.

"It's about time you guys caught up." Sonny spoke over the two bickering divas. "Lets get moving."

She grinned happily until Chad caught up to her. "I'm sorry." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What?" She asked, shocked. "For what?"

"I got you wet and made you not so Sonny." He mumbled again, not looking at her.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper, apologizing?"

"Don't get used to it." He grumbled. She smiled, and suddenly felt her tail start wagging. Chad saw it and chuckled.

"My tail forgives you." Sonny said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, check this out!" Skyler called out. Sonny and Chad walked towards his voice.

"What is it?" Chad called.

The wolves were all staring at a hole in the side of a hill.

"Maybe we could stay in there?" Skyler suggested.

"Someone should go check it out." Ferguson said from Chastitys side.

Everyone was silent for a moment, looking at eachother.

Sonny sighed, stepping forward. "I'll go."

Chad stepped forward to stop her until he saw Portlyn smirking at him. He simply scoffed and said. "Good idea."

Sonny paused at the entrance of the hole. Her nose twitched. "Something… smells..." She said. Her mind seemed to be telling her to not go in there. Her paws felt like they were glued to the ground.

"Leave it to a Random to chicken out." Portlyn called behind her.

"I'm not chicken!" Sonny spat at her, her teeth showing as she padded into the den.

Suddenly a loud yelp resounded. Chad thought he felt his heart drop as he watched in horror the scene unfold before him.

Sonny reeled out of the den backwards, dirt skittering every which way from her paws. She yelped again in pain as her head became revealed. Attached to her muzzle was a large, bumbling silver creature that was snarling wildly.

"I'll save you Sonny!" Zora bounded forward and clamped her teeth into the badger's tail, her eyes shining gleefully. The second the badger let go of Sonny, they both tore off into the woods. The pack followed close behind. A good distance away, Sonny slowed to a stop, panting hard. Zora stopped next to her, adrenaline pumping. Her tail was wagging excitedly. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She shouted, racing around.

"Sonny! Are you alright?" Nico asked, walking up to her.

"F-fine." She panted, turning to the rest of them. She had a set of two deep fang marks on each side of her muzzle. Blood dripped from the wounds, down her face and dripped from her chin. Her tongue lolled out as she attempted to catch her breath. Her tail was tucked under her stomach. Slowly, she padded over to the stream. She took in a deep breath, and then dunked her muzzle into the cool water. The liquid cleaned the blood from her face, and soothed the skin slightly. When she needed air she pulled her head up and breathed in the fresh scents of pine once more.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that ones taken." She smiled softly. Her wounds were bleeding less now, but the punctures were visible now that her muzzle was clean.

'_Even after some creature nearly rips her face off, she's still happy…'_ Chad thought.

"I guess we keep moving then." Ferguson said.

Chastity nodded, following him and Skyler. The So Random cast followed them as well, but Chad stopped Portlyn.

"That was entirely your fault." He growled at her. "Sonny could have gotten killed!"

Portlyn scoffed. "Oh yeah, you're not falling for her." She said sarcastically, brushing past him.

**A/N: Bwahaha, I promise Portlyn wont be evil forever. Unless you guys want her to be. :P **

**Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Eh, I didn't like this chapter as much. But I will let you be the judges. Oh, and if you have time, you should check out my other fanfic, "The Middle Of Nowhere". I am really enjoying writing these. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC…**

The pack walked on for a long time. Sonny had taken the lead again, and was bouncing around looking at everything closely. By this time, she was the only one with energy – even Zora was lagging.

"What I wouldn't give to stick my head under the fro-yo machine right now…" Grady whined.

"My feet hurt." Tawni complained. She favored each one of her white paws in turn.

"Do you hear that?" Sonny's ears perked up.

"What, the creek?" Ferguson asked her.

Everyone paused to listen.

"No, it's louder then the creek… come on!" Sonny shouted excitedly and bounded forward.

The group grumbled and padded after her slowly until they caught up to where she was stopped, gaping at the sight before her.

"It's… beautiful!" She said quietly.

In front of her, the hill sloped down and ended in a lake. The creek met up with it on their right. Ahead was a large grey cliff, and from the top of it, a waterfall poured over. Behind the cliff mountains were visible in the distance. Everyone was speechless.

Suddenly Grady broke the silence. "Banzai!" He shouted and pelted past them before pouncing into the water.

"Wait up man!" Nico barked after him and followed suit. Soon everyone was taking advantage of the much needed break, and was splashing around in the lake. They all caught on to swimming easily – a simple doggy-paddle did the trick. Sonny was the first one back on shore though.

Chasity squealed as Nico splashed her, but was happy to join into the game. She seemed easy-going, and enjoyed having fun more then the other Falls people. Tawni and Skyler were… flirting? That is until Zora popped out of the water between them and scared them half to death. She swam away cackling. A voice broke Sonny's thoughts though, and she turned to see who it was.

"Think theres a cave up there somewhere?" Chad pondered, looking the cliff over.

"I don't know." Sonny replied, following his gaze before her eyes lit up. "Want to come look with me?" She grinned happily and her eyes were pleading.

He caved. "I suppose, but if we get attacked by some other wild animal, you're on your own Monroe." He smirked.

"You're such a jerk Chad." She told him. "But come on anyway." She wasn't about to pass up company, even if it was Chip Drama Pants.

She padded over to the Cliff, on the side where the rocks were the lowest, and hopped onto the first one. After a few hops, the ground smoothed out, and wove up the cliff. Eventually they were on ledges with plenty of room. The two walked side by side with a comfortable distance between each other, and between them and the edges of the path.

Chad stopped momentarily to look down. They were maybe fifteen feet off the ground, and everyone was still playing in the water. He turned back, and saw Sonny was looking down directly above him, grinning. He grinned back up at her and closed the few feet in a single bound.

"Show off." She rolled her eyes and continued on the switchbacks.

They were maybe fifty feet above the lake now, and the waterfall was roaring close to them. Suddenly the path wove to the back of it. There was a ledge above it so that the path was still remotely dry. Sonny disappeared under it.

"Woah! Check this out!" She called, and Chad was soon at her side again.

Directly under the waterfall was an opening in the rock. It was the mouth of a large cave. Sonny stepped forward, but Chad stopped her.

"What if theres a bear in there?" He asked, worriedly.

"I don't smell anything." She told him.

"Oh, so now you can suddenly smell animals huh?"

"Well, I smelled the badger before I went in there…" She mumbled.

"Wait, what? Why'd you go in then?" He gave her an odd look.

"Portlyn…"

"Oh please, you know shes an airhead." He couldn't believe she risked her life just to prove a point.

"Well I didn't know it was a badger, it just smelled weird." She explained. "And I'm starting to remember everyone by their scents."

He looked at her strangely. "What do I smell like?" He asked skeptically.

"I can't describe it. Everyone just smells different." She blew off his questions and padded into the cave.

It was very roomy, much bigger inside then the mouth was. The floor was dirt, and the ceiling and walls were smooth rock. In the back corner there was a tunnel about three feet from the floor. It was just big enough for one wolf to fit in it. Sonny wanted to check it out, but decided there was someone better suited to do so.

"Isn't this awesome?" She barked excitedly as she bounced over to Chad who was inside now as well.

"Yeah, not bad." He commented. "Should we go get the others?"

She smiled. "Sure." Then bounced out, but something caught her eye.

Most of the ledge disappeared when the water hit it, but there was a certain part that didn't. It was further ahead of the cave mouth, so she padded over to it. She couldn't see through the water, but poked a paw through, and smiled when it hit rock. Her body soon followed her paw, and she was standing on a ledge – about six feet wide and six feet long, that had appeared from nowhere in the middle of the waterfall. It over looked the lake, maybe forty or fifty feet above it, and Sonny saw everyone still swimming and relaxing. The sun warmed her now wet fur, and she smiled.

"Chad, come look at this!" She barked loudly over the roar of the falls.

"Where are you?" He called.

She forgot he couldn't see her from the other side of the waterfall, so she turned and poked her head back through it, freezing in an instant as her nose bumped into Chad's. They stared at each other, brown eyes and blue eyes locked, shocked for a moment. If either of them could, they'd be blushing tomato-red at the moment.

"There you are." He spoke, his voice higher then usual. Sonny disappeared behind the water again.

"I'm not going through that by the way, my fur will get wet." He called out to her.

"Chicken." She barked.

"Am not!" He whined, reluctantly poking through.

He sat next to her and looked all around.

"Isn't this amazing?" She asked excitedly.

"Eh, it's a'ight." He said simply.

The view truly was amazing. You could see the tops of trees, and the mountains all around, and it all reflected into the lake below them.

"Let's tell the others to come up here." Sonny said.

"Wait, I want to try something." Chad spoke up. He stepped forward, looking down. Suddenly he pointed his nose upward and let out a long howl. Sonny stepped next to him, and found her self joining in. Below them, one by one, everyone else joined too, until there was a chorus of howls filling the air.

They finished their own notes one by one, until everything was silent for a moment. Sonny was looking at Chad with a smile.

"That was unexpected." She teased.

"For some reason, I've wanted to do that ever since we got into this mess." He shrugged. She giggled at him.

"How'd you guys get up there?" Ferguson called from below. Everyone was looking up at them.

"The rocks over there" Sonny motioned with her muzzle. "They turn into a path. We've got something to show you guys though!"

"On our way!" Zora barked eagerly and bounded out of the water. Everyone followed the pup, shaking off as they stepped out, and climbing onto the rocks one by one.

Sonny went back through the water and headed down the path to meet them.

"It's amazing up here!" She yipped excitedly, turning and leading them up the cliff. "What do you think?" She asked as they arrived in the cave, where Chad once again was poking around.

"This is perfect!" Skyler said, looking around.

"I vote this becomes our temporary home!" Nico spoke.

"We even have our own swimming pool!" Grady was wagging his tail.

"What will we sleep on?" Tawni asked, noticing the complete lack of anything even resembling bedding.

Everyone looked back and forth – Tawni had a point.

"Wolves sleep on dirt." Zora said pointedly.

Tawni squealed. "Ewww! That's gross!"

"We'll find something comfortable, Tawni." Sonny tried to reassure her. "We just might need to suffer for a few days."

Tawni looked horrified, and began to pout.

"So is it unanimous then?" Chad finally spoke up. "We stay here?"

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"So, we can check shelter off the list… and theres water right outside. So what about food?" Skyler was the one to speak.

"Can't we deal with that tomorrow?" Portlyn whined. "My paws hurt!"

"I think for once, Port is right." Ferguson mumbled. "The sun's close to setting anyway."

"Yeah, let's get some sleep." Chastity murmured.

Nico and Grady whined. "But we're hungry!"

"After everything you two ate early, I don't know how you can say that." Sonny told them.

"Aww, c'mon Sonny, you know we can't do anything without food!" Grady whimpered.

"You'd have to eat it raw anyway."

They made a face. No one was happy with that idea yet.


End file.
